Obituary
by ladydelirium
Summary: [oneshot] Bobby and John attend a funeral. Kind of slash, imlies a relationship between two males but there's nothing at all graphic, seriously not even kissing, sad huh? Written for 100 situations on lj. Prompt 013. Death. Please read and review.


**Written for 100 Situations on livejournal. Prompt 013. Death**

**Obituary**

It was John who saw it first. Every time he read the paper, which granted was not that much and when he did it was only to make cynical remarks about the current state of the world, he always found himself reading the obituaries. He found it interesting the way that when someone died all their bad qualities seemed to be forgotten and their good ones exaggerated. John was of the opinion that it wasn't possible that all of these people were 'loving fathers' and 'cherished daughters' and all the other cliches that were used to describe the deceased. Sometimes he wondered what his would say, or if anyone would even care enough to print one for him. It didn't seem all that likely. The way he saw it there were very few people in the world who gave a damn about him and they would probably know when he died anyway, therefore there would be no need for an obituary. When he saw the name his initial instinct was to get rid of the paper so Bobby didn't see it. After an internal debate about whether he should do what would lead to him being painfully uncomfortable and what was actually the right thing to do he was somewhat surprised that 'the right thing' won. He approached Bobby and just said "You should see this", shoved the paper into his hands then stood behind him fidgeting while he read and trying to think of something to say.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Bobby said as John tugged at the tie he had been pressured into wearing.

"Do you want to go?" John asked with a raised eyebrow and a click of the zippo.

"Of course I don't _wan_t to go, John. I have to." Bobby sighed, running a hand through his hair, one of the few nervous habits he possessed unlike John who seemed to have an endless number of them.

"Then so do I." Bobby smiled at that, it somehow made this a little easier.

"Thank you." John just shrugged in response. "So I guess now we go in."

"That's the idea." Bobby got out of the car reluctantly. John pocketed the lighter and followed suit.

"I think we're late." Bobby said, stopping on the front steps of the church and glancing back at John.

"That's because we spent twenty minutes sitting in the car debating whether or not to go in." John went straight to the door, hand pausing on the handle. "You sure about this?" At Bobby's nod John opened the door, waiting for Bobby to enter then following.

A few people turned to look at them as they entered, slipping onto the end of a half empty pew in the back row. Some casting glares their way, which John happily returned. Bobby didn't seem to even notice, he was staring straight towards the front of the church where the priest seemed to be finishing off the service and the open casket beside him. "...farewell to William Robert Drake. He leaves behind his loving wife Madeline and their son Ronnie..." John glance at Bobby, his gaze was still firmly fixed on the speaker. John slipped his hand into Bobby's, hoping it was the right thing to do. Bobby's gripped his hand tightly and John thought he must have done the right thing. He looked away, letting his eyes wander over the crowd gathered in the room, all here to mourn this man. John didn't think he deserved it.

Bobby and John stood along with everyone at the priest's request, music started up and the congregation began to sing. It was some hymn that was apparently relevant but John had never heard of. Though John hadn't heard many hymns in his life time. Bobby knew it though. He was singing along softly, no one would hear unless they where standing right next to him and his lips barely moved. John just stood there. He felt stupid and uncomfortable, somehow the fact that he was the only one who was silent was worse than if the whole room were quiet but Bobby's fingers were still entwined with his, Bobby's hand still firmly gripping John's and he knew he needed to be here.

The singing stopped. Everyone was lining up to trail passed the coffin. A woman who John recognized as Bobby's mother was standing beside it now. Her face had some new lines now and he bet there was more grey underneath the hair dye but she looked pretty much the same as she had the first and only time John had met her. Ronnie was standing beside her, John narrowed his eyes at him. Stupid little prick. He looked older now too, and taller. Taller than John but not as tall as Bobby.

"I'm going to see him." Bobby's hand left John's now and he joined the crowd filing passed the coffin, slipping passed his mother and brother with his head bowed. John hovered near the back of the room watching Bobby as he approached the coffin. Bobby stood with his hand resting on the varnished wood, looking down. John thought he could see his lips moving as though he were talking, his hand moved, wiping at his cheek. John suddenly felt like he was intruding and looked away, taking in the group surrounding Madeline and Ronnie Drake. Probably telling them how oh so sorry they were for their loss and what a good man William was. People were predictable, even more so under circumstances such as this.

"Let's go." Bobby appeared back at his side. His eyes looked a little red. John wondered what he'd said to his father but decided against asking. Subtlety might not be his specialty but he knew that this was the appropriate time to practise it. Bobby paused in the door way and glanced back into the room. John followed his gaze and found Madeline Drake's eyes locked on them. Bobby was starring at her like he wasn't quite sure how to react, he raised his hand slightly in a small wave. She smiled. Her smile was nice, friendly. It reminded John of Bobby's.


End file.
